


freddy gets fingered (in the shower)

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, freddy gets fingered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: freddy gets fingered (in the shower)
Relationships: Freddy/Larry, Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 85





	freddy gets fingered (in the shower)

headcannon that freddy discovers ((thanks to larry)) that he loves getting fingered, and larry loves fingering him, trying to see all the different noises and facial expressions he can coax out of his boy with the different twists of two digits inside of him

imagine freddy and larry making out in the shower, both half hard, and their skin going pink from the hot water running over them, larry’s gonna get a big motel utilities bill at the end of his stay but he really doesnt give a fuck, and their necking session started slow and lazy but it’s starting to get a bit more serious, mouths going along jaws and sucking on necks ((they had an agreement not to leave marks above the collar, but hey, neither of them got where they are by following the rules)), freddys arms are wrapped around larry and larry’s hands are on freddy’s arsecheeks

and then larry, not breaking the kiss, reaches over and grabs some lube ((whats it doing in the shower, does his motel shower have a shelf, who knows, a wizard did it)), quickly splurts some all over his fingers, uses one hand to pull on freddy’s arsecheek to part them and slides his lubed hand between them, and first he’s just rubbing gently on freddy’s hole to let him know what he’s gonna do, larry’s far too much of a gentlemen to just shove em in, and freddys moaning against larry’s jaw and clearly giving the affirmative, and larry slips in one finger, giving freddy some time to adjust, then another, slowly and experimentally twisting and curling them, and freddys loving it, makin high pitched whiny noises ((basically like he makes when larry’s carrying him into the warehouse :( )), gasping when larry switches from slightly scissoring the two fingers inside of him to deep thrusts, and then slow rubbing around his rim again, and he’s going weak at the knees but luckily larry’s strong and can hold him up and finger him at the same time, the other arm tightly around freddy’s lower back making sure he doesnt slip, and the waters still running over them both, and freddys lightly thrusting his hips, they’re kinda frotting but it’s too erratic and he’s mostly just rubbing against larry’s hip, more concerned about pressing his arse against larry’s fingers, and larry’s thinking his boy looking debauched and desperate (because of him!) is the hottest thing he’s ever seen, and freddy comes, and he’s still being held by larry for a minute since he’s in a post-orgasm daze then he wiggles a bit so larry loosens his hold and freddy slides down to his knees and wraps himself around larry’s legs, both to steady himself and to start sucking larry off

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tunglr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com
> 
> also to whomever in the resdogs fandom started the thing about larry thinking of freddy as 'my boy': thank you for my life


End file.
